Return of the Demon
by TNBCcrazed
Summary: Sequel to 'Emotionally Exhausted'. Two years have passed, and Raven's Demon is trying to come back and not only take over, but leave Raven's body. Timid starts acting strange. T for now. NOW HAS ALTERNATE ENDING (CH 14)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yay for sequels! Hopefully this turns out like the first one, not terrible. I have such low expectations... Any comments are appreciated! I suggest reading Emotionally Exhausted if you haven't. Rating may change to M if things get to graphic.**

* * *

_Raven. Nothing scared this girl, well almost nothing. Whatever was chasing her did. Which was a good question, what was chasing her through the ruins of Jump City, anyway? She didn't know, she couldn't care less. She just had to keep running, or, flying, in her case. She looked back, and a shadow hand grabbed her, pulling her down. A figure emerged from the shadow, one about half a foot taller than Raven, cloak the same nightmare black as the hand, eyes burning with black fire, hair was no different. All black. The only color was their grey skin._

_"Who are you?" Raven demanded._

_"Oh, that's sad," The demonic voice said. "you can't remember me, Raven?"_

_"...No."_

_"That really is sad. As much as I'd love to have you suffer before I kill you, I have no time." The figur pulled a knife from her cloak. "So I'll make it quick."_

_The figure raised her knife. Just when it was about to end Raven-_

* * *

"NOOOO!" Raven shot up in bed, or rather the floor. "Oh Azar... not again."

The same nightmare for three weeks. That didn't normally happen. Raven looked around the room. The dim demeanor had it's continence every where, books off the shelves, even the nightstand was on it's side.

"Wow... That was a heck of a nightmare... to do this."

She untangled her self from the sheets that came with her. Then cheeked the time.

"3:18 AM? I slept for three hours? Better than last night..." She said, now standing. "This is gonna suck to put back... But I'll worry about that later."

A soft rapping came on her door. She sighed, guessing it was Beast Boy. Two years have passed, and he was almost like the over protective boyfriend you'd expect. That and his room wasn't to far from hers and he could hear most of went on. Raven trudged over and opened the door, and her guess was right. There was the green teenager, in his heart boxers.

"Hey Sunshine." He said, then noticed the mess of her room. "Geeze, did a tornado hit this place? I mean, I heard things swirling but..."

"Yeah, a tornado of sleeping fear... If I had to guess." Raven shrugged.

"Aw, did my Rae have a nightmare?" Beast Boy teased.

"Pff. Me? No." He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, maybe I did. I need to sleep though."

"Would you like me to stay with you? I'll keep the scary monsters away!" He claimed, then turned into a German Shepherd. "Bark!"

"Hm. Okay, Fido."

The dog trotted in in Raven closed the door. Beast Boy, still in his dog form, curled up on her sheets on the floor. Raven rolled her eyes and made her way onto the sheet-less bed. Still pondering her weird nightmare. There was something about that shadow figure that was so familiar, but she couldn't tell what it was.

_"Sometime I fear I'm going crazy..." _She thought, staring at the purple/black sealling.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven woke to a tail hitting her face. Wait... a tail? She opened an eye, noting the green dog across her body, tail right by her. When he got up on the bed, she didn't no. She pushed Beast Boy, scaring him into his humanoid form from the force.

"Morning, Greeny." Raven said. "You mind getting off."

"Hmm? Oh!" He clambered off the pale girl. "I have no idea how that happened..."

"Whatever. I'm kinda hungry."

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

"Titans, trouble!" Robin's voice sounded on the communicators.

"Damn..." Raven said. "You might want to put some pants on. You wouldn't want anyone seeing your heart boxers, right?"

Beast Boy blushed, running to his room. Raven smiled. Something that was beginning to become more common. She changed into her leotard, and put her cloak on. Then walked into the common room, where the others were.

"What's the crime, and why can't I grab something before we fight it?" She asked.

"Johnny Rancid robbing a bank." Cyborg said. "Where's B?"

"Rancid? He robs banks every other week."

"He does not learn the lesson." Starfire said.

Beast Boy emerged from the hall.

"C'mon Beast Boy, Johnny Rancid's robbing the bank, again." Raven said, in her regular monotone voice.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled.

The Titans sprang into action, Robin taking his bike, Cy taking his car, and the others flying. They found Rancid, already on his bike, which Raven dumped him off of with her Telekinesis, throwing the bike away.

"Huh? Well, if it isn't Bird Boy and his crew of losers." Jonny said, picking himself up.

"The only loser is you, Johnny." Robin said, grabbing his staff.

"Bring it, kids!"

And they did. Beast Boy turning into different animals, Cyborg blasting him with his arm canon, Raven shooting her black energy, Star shooting her star-bolts, and Robin fighting with his staff. Jonny threw a smoke bomb, something close to Robin's, engulfing the Titans in smoke, and he ran for his bike. Robin noticed this.

"Raven! Get him!" The leader yelled.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zintho-" Raven paused, her vision blurring. "What the-"

Raven fell to the concrete.

"RAVEN!" BB yelled, running to his fallen girlfriend.

"See ya kids!" Rancid yelled, driving off on his bike.

The remaining Titans looked at Raven, now passed out. Cyborg put her in the back of the T-car, Beast Boy insisting on riding with them.

* * *

"Uhh, man my head hurts..." Raven muttered, then looked around. "Great, I'm in Nevermore... in Happy's territory."

"Hi Rae!" The pink emoticlone said, appearing down the path. "What bring you here?"

"I wish I knew. Do you know why I passed out like that?"

"Aw, we passed out? Maybe it was lack of sleep. I mean, we only get two hours of sleep a night... those nightmares." Happy shuttered. "Knowledge is trying to figure them out."

Raven was about to ask something else, then noticed the emoticlone was in just her leotard.

"Where's your cloak, Happy?"

"Someone took the pin from it, other than that, I hung it on a tree."

"Someone took the pin? Why?"

"I don't know. It's happened to Sloth and Lazy/Rude, too. Timid's acting weird, too. Bad weird." Happy said. "It's actually kinda creepy."

"You do realize you're talking about Timid, right? She's scared of-"

"She's not being timid anymore!" Lazy/Rude said. "I snuck up on her today to scare her and she didn't flinch!"

"How long have you been here?" Happy asked.

"I got stuck in your stupid cotton candy tree!"

Raven laughed while the orange emoticlone glared. They helped her down, and she huffed off.

"I think it's time you wake up, Rae. We can deal with Timid." Happy said.

Raven sighed, walking to find the crazy door.

* * *

Raven yawned, waking up in the Titans infermory, a sleeping changeling next to her.

"Hey, Greeny, wake up!" She yelled, shoving him.

"Huh?! Raven you're up!" He bear hugged her.

"Geeze, you act like I was out for a week."

"Nope, only five hours. What happened?"

"According to Happy, it was just from sleep deprivation... Five hours? It felt like twenty minutes in my head."

"Well, four and a half." He paused. "How is Happy, anyway?"

"Okay, I guess. Someone is apparently stealing the pins on their cloaks, and Timid is acting... not so Timid, according to Lazy/Rude. But nothing they can't sort out."

"Timid not being Timid, and missing pins? Do we have a mystery that needs solving?" He asked, turning into a green Scooby Doo.

"Hey, you keep your paws out of my head, Scrappy. Why don't you solve the mystery of my missing breakfast?"

"Ri'm ron rit!" He said, as Raven fallowed him to the common room, smiling at her boyfriend's silliness.

The smile faded when she saw a ticked off Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

The smile faded when she saw a ticked off Robin. Ignoring the glare, she walked to the kitchen, digging threw the fridge. Seeing nothing but Tofu and left over pizza, she settled for the pizza. While nuking it in the microwave, she still felt the glare, and looked at the masked hero.

"What?" She asked.

"Why'd you let Johnny get away, Raven?" The Boy Wonder asked.

"I didn't mean to."

"That wasn't what I asked!"

"It's not my fault I only get three hours of sleep." She took the pizza out of the microwave.

"Well, you can function on that!" Robin said, now across from her. "From now on you're going to bed at nine thirty! No later!"

"Did you just give me a bed time?" Raven asked, getting in his face. "Nobody but _nobody_ puts _Raven_ in the corner!"

"I just did!"

The atmosphere seemed to grow dangerous, and the TV blew up, some lights fallowing. The stare down ended when the microwave exploded. Raven took her pizza to her room, and the other Titans gave Robin a worried look.

"What?" He asked.

"Dude, that was not cool." Cyborg said. "It wasn't Rae's fault, after all."

"That was pretty harsh." Beast Boy said.

"Perhaps you should do the apologizing." Star said.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong!" Robin claimed. "She over reacted to a bed time!"

"It won't matter, dude. She'll still go to bed at twelve." Beast Boy said. "It doesn't matter how tight a leash you have on her. I mean, I'm as close as you can get with her, she won't listen to me."

* * *

_"Who does Robin think he is?!" Rage asked._

"You didn't need to blow up everything." Raven muttered, letting her emoticlones talk.

_"I agree with Rage." Lazy/Rude agreed (I'm just gonna say Lazy) "He can't give us a bed time!"_

_"It's not our fault we keep having nightmares." Happy said._

_"He's just being stupid..." Timid muttered._

"Timid?"

_"Hm? What's up?"_

"Uh... nothing, I've just never heard you call someone stupid."

_"So?"_

_"What is up with you? You're not being, well, timid." Love said._

_"Just... new perspective, nothing to concern yourself with."_

Raven sighed, this was starting to give her a migraine.

"Shut up! All of you!" Raven yelled. "Rage, let it go! Love, let Timid explore her new lease on life!"

_"Fi... Timid? Where'd you go?" The purple emotions went to find her._

_"But-"_

"No! You're acting like children! I will _not_ stand for my emotions to act like... like... I don't even have words."

_"Beast Boy?" Lazy questioned._

"Leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this!"

_"Well he does act like a child."_

"I swear to Azar I will come in there an-"

_"And what? You can't hurt me without hurting yourself! Emoticlones rule!" The orange emotion said._

"I'm not afraid to beat myself up, you know."

_"..."_

Nothing. Raven smiled, guessing they'd given up on arguing with her, and she continued to eat her pizza slice in peace. Once finished she started to meditate, deciding to clear her head.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." She heard a cracking noise, but ignored it, repeating the spell.

The cracking became louder, and Raven opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. She put one of her hands to her ajna chakra, feeling the gemstone. Apparently that was what was cracking. And that was not good. She stood from her position, but fell to her hands and knees, it wasn't a migraine from the emotions, the chakra was starting to crack during the conversation, and it hurt.

* * *

Timid had left the conversation. Making her way through the many territories of her companions, until reaching the all to familiar place of where Raven's inner Demon had been banished. The shy emoticlone pulled our the pins from her fellows emotions, setting them in a circle, before placing her own to make it complete, then sitting in-front of it.

"Mali nasceretur gemma ignis" The grey emotion stated.

"INSIGNIS porta erit,

Petere venit, quoniam venit pater

Finis omnium mortalem..."

A little black vortex opened in the circle of pins. Timid didn't flinch.

"Non solum autem: sed et pluvia

Cum in fine mundi,

Et pascent simul,

Pater et filia."

The nightmare-ish Demon, clad in black, raised from the vortex, smiling at her little slave.

"Vary nice, Timid." She said, demonic voice ringing.

The grey emoticlone nodded.

"And they said you couldn't control an emotion from the depth of someone's mind." The Demon laughed. "It almost makes me sad you're useless to me now. Liberum hoc quod anima, cum scientia non est novum!"

Timid let out a dephaning scream, then she collapsed.

"Hey, I said almost."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's where it might get a little M rated for blood. Minor swearing.**

* * *

Timid woke up to the other emotions glaring down at her. She was extreamly confused.

"Um... did I do something... bad?" She asked.

"Oh no, you just RELEASED THE DEMON!" Rage yelled.

"I... I... I don't remember doing that... actually I don't remember the past two weeks..."

"YOU STILL DID AN IDIOTIC THING!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"SORRY AIN'T GONNA MAKE THE CAKE! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Timid stood, shaking at the red emotions tone.

"Rage-" Bravery tried to cut in.

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT?! WHY DOESN'T TIMID JUST GET LOST! SHE'S NOTHING BUT USELESS AND ANNOYING AND I WOULDN'T MISS HER!"

That was all the grey emotion needed to hear. Timid turned around and ran, tears streaming down her face. The others stared at Rage, who just realized what she said.

"Nice going." Lazy/Rude said.

"I didn't..."

"You are cold." Cold said. "And that's coming from me. C'mon, let's find T. Rage can think about what she said."

And like that, the red emoticlone was alone.

* * *

Raven started hacking up blood. This started to scare her. There was a knocking at her door.

"Raven?" It was Robin. "Hey, uh, sorry if I was being pushy..."

Raven continued to hack, unable to talk, a shadow started leaking from her chakra. Raven stared wide-eyed as the shadow took the form of her, only dressed in a nightmare black cloak, and sharp teeth.

"Raven?"

The two Ravens looked from the door to each other.

"Robi...in..." The blue Raven sputtered not nearly loud enough. "He... lp..."

The Demon laughed at the girl's attempt.

"What's the matter, Rae?" It asked, just loud enough for her to hear. "Can't handle your Democity anymore?"

"..."

"Don't worry, I can take good care of this city. If you won't do the prophecy, I will." The Demon kicked her down. "'The Gem was born with evils fire' right?"

"Yo... u... c..an't..."

"Aw, it's so cute when you struggle!"

Robin kicked in the door, surprised that there was two Ravens. the Demon Raven smiled at him.

"GUYS!" Robin yelled. "GET IN HERE!"

"'Sup Boy Blunder? Love to stay and chat, but I have stuff to do." It said, then melted into the floor.

"Raven what...?"

"Don't... know..."

"Dude, wha-Holy crap Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, running over. "Okay, dude, I want answers!"

"Hey, I knocked down the door, and there was a demonic Raven right there!"

"Then what's with the blood, Robin?"

"Beast Boy... relax." Raven said.

"Hey, Rae, why's your diamond all cracked?" Cy asked, pointing to the chakra.

"One of my emotions must have released the thing, the spell broke the chakra. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like a mother. Oddly enough, it works kinda like a cut, it heals. Hurts, but it heals."

"Oh man, are we gonna half to go back to Nevermore and confront all of them?"

"Just Timid. They other said she was acting weird, maybe she knows."

The five stood in front of the magic mirror, letting the black hand suck them in.


	5. Chapter 5

The five Titans landed on the path of floating rocks, what they didn't expect was to find a pink emoticlone, and vice verca. The six screamed, until they realized who was what. Happy held her chest, hoping to calm her heart. The five noticed the deep frown on the normally happy emoticlone.

"Happy, you're not smiling." Beast Boy observed.

"Yeah, Rage went over the line earlier."

"Oh my gosh what did she do?"

"She yelled at Timid for setting the dumb demon free! And it wasn't even her fault! That thing has mind control or something! Even in the dark assets of Raven's head!"

"Well, isn't that just perfect." Came Raven's sarcastic reply. "The _one _emoticlone we _need_ was driven off by the _last _emoticlone I want to _see!_ Sometimes Rage just..."

"Pushes your buttons?"

"Not exactly the tern of phrase I would use, but sure."

"Oh, I know that, I'm tired of you swearing half the time you come here. Puts me out of whack."

Raven almost laughed. Almost.

"Happy, I'm gonna search further down the path. Take these four back to your land. Please."

"Sure thing!"

"Wait!" Beast Boy said. "Can't I go with Rae? I mean, I have a keen sense of smell." To prove his point, he turned into a Labrador.

Happy looked at Raven with a smart smirk. Raven sighed.

"Fine, take Robin, Star, and Cyborg to your land. Ol' Yeller can come with me." Raven said. "But we gotta find Timid quick."

The pink emotion nodded, leading the trio down the floating path. Beast Boy started sniffing, trying to find the sent of anything that would smell like Timid, while fallowing Raven. Five minutes of silence passed, before BB turned back to his human form.

"I smell tears, sad ones." He said, pointing into a dark tunnel. "They go in there."

"Timid is in _there?_ Are you sure?" Raven asked.

"The nose knows, Sunshine. Why? What's so bad about it?"

"It's just... it's like... it's my fears, and some horrifying memories. Everyone of my emotions are terrified of it. Why would Timid go somewhere not even _Brave_ would go?"

"Don't ask me, your emotions are kinda weird. No offence." Beast Boy said, starting to head towards it, but Raven grabbed his arm.

"Uh... maybe she'll come out on her own. When she's ready."

"What if she doesn't, Raven? What if she's to scared to move?" He _did_ have a point. "I'll be beside you, I'll protect you, promise! That's what awesome boyfriends do for their awesome-er girlfriends! And her emoticlones, too!"

Raven let out a big sigh, but nodded.

"Okay. But... you should know that the things in there can touch, and hurt you."

"So, what do we do if we don't want to get killed?"

"Stealth. Just be as quiet as you can be. You might need to stay in your dog form, I know that tunnle splits at some point."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. C'mon."

* * *

**A/N: Shortest. Chapter. Ever. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow." Robin said, looking at the happy area. "Last time we were here, it was so... gloomy. Are we still in Raven's mind?"

"Oh, look at Mr. Smart over here!" Lazy/rude yelled from under a tree. "You sooo funny, kid!"

"I'm older than you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. You're so funny, _Grandpa!_"

"Rude shut up!" Rage yelled for her spot on one of the trees.

"Maybe you should take your own advice! Ms. I-Drove-Timid-Away! How do you drive Timid away?! I mean, yeah, she gets on my nerves a bit, sometimes, but she's the only on that's innocent in any way! You should be ashamed!"

"I said SHUT UP! I feel bad enough already!"

"THAT'S BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!" Bravery yelled. "Name ONE time you've EVER felt bad!"

"..."

"...Ch'yeah. What I thought. You're lucky I can't kill you! So I'll settle for _this_!"

The green emotion jumped, tackling Rage out of the tree. The emotion fought it out, Lazy/Rude face palming. Happy whistled loudly, which got the two's attention.

"Stop fighting! We all miss Timid, but fighting Rage, again, won't solve anything!"

*Beep! Beep!*

"BB calling Rob!" Beast Boy's voice sounded.

"Robin here. What's the word?"

"Here's the good news. We know where Timid is!"

"And the bad news?"

* * *

"Raven's fears are really, _really_, freaky."

"I told you we shouldn't have come here! I said wait!" Raven yelled, running and blasting a monster from 'Wicked Scary'. "This thing is starting to freak me out! Gah! Get away!"

"We'll call you back when we find Timid." Beast Boy hung up his com. "How do we stop it?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be shooting it!"

"Hmm. Bunnies. Cake. Pie. Puppy dogs. Kittens."

"What are you doing?!"

"Happy thoughts."

"...You find the simplest solutions don't you?"

"Yep. Just think of happy things."

"How?! There a six foot four monster with fifteen mouths chasing me!"

"How about when I glued your hands to the Gamestation controller? That was funny!"

Raven thought about it. It was pretty funny.

"Oh! Or the time that we kicked Rage's butt! Or when-"

"Beast Boy!"

"What?"

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this," Raven said. "but... tell me a joke!"

"Really?! Okay, okay!

A funeral service is held for a woman who just passed away. As the pallbearers carry the casket out, they accidentally bump into a wall. They hear a faint moan. They open the casket and find that the woman is actually alive. She lives for 10 more years and then dies. They have another funeral for her. At the end of the service, the pallbearers carry out the casket.

As they are walking, the husband cries out, "Watch out for the wall!"!"

Raven, though it was a dark joke, actually laughed. The Wicked Scary monster seemed to disappear.

"Ha! I knew I was funny!"

"Pff, I only laughed at the dark humor, you are still not funny." Raven said, still stifling some giggles. "Now, if you're done with the happiness..."

"You belittle me sometimes, you know, that?"

"Yeah, but you love me for it. But again, this isn't the time!"

Beast Boy smiled and started walking ahead, Raven close behind. Not for along, the path split into four ways.

"I knew it split somewhere!" Raven moaned, while BB tried getting a sent in his dog form. "Find her sent?"

Beast Boy turned back into his human form. "Sorry. You two smell so much alike, only Timid's a bit more... saltier. The seants keep mixing up, we'll just half to yell out."

"Did you _not _hear what I said about things killing you? The Wicked Scary... whatever was the least of my worries."

"I really don't see an alternative."

"Well, you know how Timid is all weepy?" The green boy nodded. "If I feel sad, and cry, Timid crys, too. If you can get me to cry, we can just hope she'll start and then we just need to fallow her sound."


	7. Chapter 7

"What? Raven, I can't make you cry! That's like, boyfriend 101 or something!" Beast Boy yelled. "I don't want to!"

"Right, because I want to cry in my tunnel of fears with my boyfriend right here? Look, I know it sucks, just do it!" Raven said. "At the moment, finding Timid is more important than how I'm feeling."

"Well... what do I do? I mean, I don't know what I do to make you sad by mistake, how am I supposed to do it on porpus?!"

"I don't know... Yell at me, call me names, hit me if you have to! Just do it!"

"Umm... you're mean?"

"...Really? That's all you got?"

"Just tell me what to say!"

"I don't _know!_"

"Oh thanks for the help! And _I'm_ the dumb one?! You don't even know where your own emotion is!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Uh, yeah, it is! You're to cold to even _care_ about anyone! You belong with your demon father!"

"Ouch..." Raven muttered, both glad and sad about the tears starting to streak her face.

"You're cold and senseless, and sometimes I question why I even love you!"

Raven put her face in her hands, and Beast Boy flinched.

"Rae..."

"No. This-this good. Turn into a bat, see if you can f-find T-Timid now."

"But-"

"Like I said, Timid is more important."

BB sighed, turning into a fruit bat and sending a sonar into each of the tunnels. Waiting for a response, his ears heard a barley noticeable notice from the third tunnel, he turned back to Raven, a big smile that disappeared as soon as it came when he noticed her on the floor. H landed next to her and turned back into his regular green form.

"Raven-"

"Did you find Timid?" Her voice was shaking.

"Yeah. Uh, you know I really didn't mean any of that, right?"

"Yeah, but Timid doesn't. Let's find her."

The duo stood and Beast Boy lead her down the tunnel. It was a heavy silence, until they could start hearing the sniffles from the grey emotion. Picking up speed they found her in the middle of an arena-like place. They went up to the emoticlone, who's head picked up when she heard them.

"Leave me alone." Timid muttered.

"Timid. It's us. BB and Rae." Beast Boy said approaching her. "It'll be oka-"

"I said leave me alone, Garfield!" She growled, something uncommon.

"But-"

"Beast Boy, let me try." Raven said, stepping in front of him. "Hey Timid. Uh, what ya doin' in here?"

"Nothing. I'm being useless." She said. "I can't annoy anyone here."

"Hey, you are _far_ from useless, or annoying. Rage was just being... Rage."

"That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Trust me, if Rage isn't sorry now, she's gonna be when I kick her butt." Beast Boy cut in, as Raven knelt next to the emotion.

"And me, too. If Bravery hasn't already." Raven said, helping Timid stand. "Y'know, Greeny over there will carry you, if you want."

Beast Boy smiled. "I'll end up carrying one of you by the end of this adventure, anyway. Which I totally don't mind at all! Sooo, what'da ya say, T? Want me to-"

"Sure." Timid said, blushing slightly.

"Sweet!" BB said, rushing over.

He picked up the emoticlone bridal style. Raven had to admit, if Timid wasn't a part of her, she would've been jealous, but she just laughed at her emotion's blush, as did Beast Boy. The shy emotion smiled.

"Raven calling Robin." Raven said into her com.

"Hey Raven. What's the word?"

"We've found Timid." She said, showing the Boy Wonder the grey emoticlone in BB's arms. "How's everyone doing?"

"Good. Star, Love, and Happy are braiding their hair, Cy and Brave are wrestling, with Knowledge ref-ing, Rage is... staring at the ground... they rest of us are just sort of hanging around."

"Awesome. We should be there soon enough."

* * *

**A/N: Hurah for finding T!**


	8. Chapter 8

The three friends, and nine emoticlones, waited for the trio to come waltzing into Happy's little fun land. Each in their own way of passing time. Love, Star, and Happy had continued braiding their hair and talking about girly things, Brave and Cy kept up their little wrestling match, Lust (a new emoticlone in periwinkle) watched, replacing Knowledge's role of ref. The yellow emoticlone had started to read, instead. Sloth was looking for random things she considered to still be 'useful', and Cold was sitting in one of the trees, waiting for 'T'. Rage sat under one of the many pink trees, in case one of them (A.K.A. Cold and/or Bravery) decided to attack her again. Rude/lazy, starting to feel her laziness come on, took a seat beside the red emotion.

"So..." She started.

"Are you here to lecture me? Again?" Rage asked.

"Course not, four eyes. I know better, not that you'd get too mad, seeing as you're beating yourself up already."

"Four eyes?" The orange emotion smirked. "Whatever."

"See? You would have flipped if you weren't already mad at yourself."

"I'm just... upset. Why would I be mad at myself?"

"You made the most innocent of us-" Rude randomly burped in the middle of her sentence. "sorry, of us run away, now you feel bad..."

"I guess that makes seance..." Rage thought out loud. "I didn't _mean_ that stuff. It's just-with everything happening and that Demon thing destroying the city... I lost my head. If I could turn back time, I would, but... wait... no we can only stop it. Why did it have to be Timid? Why couldn't it have been Bravery, or Cold, or Knowledge? They wouldn't have taken my crap."

"Wow, four eyes, that's... actually pretty deep for you to say." Rude/lazy said, staring at her. "But don't tell me. Timid's the one who needs to hear it."

"Yeah... Wait, when did you become the slightly helpful type?"

"Hey, emoticlones gotta stick together. That and I wanted to get you being not Rage-y on tape."

the orange emotion pulled out a tape recorder, and played their conversation. Rage's four red eyes narrowed.

"You have five second to get your lazy butt running, before I kick it out of Nevermore." Rage threatened.

Rude/lazy wasted no time in starting to run, Rage close enough behind. It was more of a friendly game of chase, the winner claiming the tape.

* * *

"I think Timid fell asleep." Raven said.

"Huh?"

Beast Boy looked down, noting the emotion's eyes closed, and head resting on his shoulder. Timid was snoring softly, making them laugh.

"I guess you make a good pillow."

"You bet!"

The trip back was taking longer than they had expected, with the odd fear showing up. But nothing one of Beast Boy's many jokes couldn't solve. They were glad to be out of the tunnel.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked when they were nearing the forbidden door to Happy's territory.

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Uh, the Demon that Timid released, what is it going to do?"

"Well, um, remember when I sort of... ended the world?" BB nodded. "Well, it's planing to finish that off. Burn the city first, then it's game over."

"Oh..."

"C'mon." Her attention was turned to her emoticlone. "Timid, wake up!"

"Ididn'tdoit!" Timid said, now awake. "Sorry...You can put me down now."

Beast Boy did just that. Timid stood behind Raven as they walk through the 'door', then, without a warning, and pink blur was hugging Timid.

"Gah! Happy!"

"Bubble-hug!" Happy cried. (I'll explain a bubble-hug later)

"Hey! Stop! That tickles!"

"Happy, I wanna hug her, too!" Love said.

"GROUP HUG!" Bravery yelled, getting in on the hug.

Soon every emoticlone (Exulting Rage, for obvious reasons and Lust, who wanted to meat Timid without the crowd) was hugging their lost family member. They all parted when hearing Timid say something about not being able to breath. Love then dragged Lust forward.

"There's a_nother_ emoticlone?!" Raven whined. "Tell me you're the last one."

"Actually" Lust said. "Depression and Crazy have yet to come."

"Well... that's great..."

"I'm Lust, BTW, thanks for askin'."

"When did you come?" Timid asked.

"Never." Lust laughed, until realizing she was the only one who got the innuendo. "Innocent people are no fun. I came about an hour ago."

"Oh..."

"We'd love to stay and chat, but we have a demon to stop!" Beast Boy yelled.

"We don't know how, grass stain." Cy said.

"The city's burning the more time you stay in here, the more it burns!" Rage said. "Timid and us will see if we have any way to help, if we don't, we can at least balance out to help you guys fight, but you have to leave _now_!"

The Titans nodded, running to get out of Raven's head.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, um, I guess the best way to describe a bubble-hug would be to say it's a hug, exept you lift the person you're hugging up and blow on their stomach. Yes it sounds weird, but it's a thing and it seemed like something Happy would do. Don't judge!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow, that demon did a lot in five minutes." Cyborg said, looking around. "Last time it just trashed the place, this time it destroyed it!"

That was true. The five Titans looked at the rubble that used to be Titans Tower.

"Aw man! She destroyed everything!" Beast Boy whined. "All but Raven's mirror... and books..."

"But why destroy the tower?" Robin asked.

"Because she can, because she's evil, and because she hates things I like." Raven said. "In other words, we're pretty much doomed."

"Can't we just preform a giant exorcism or something?"

"Ex-or-cism? Please, what is this?" Starfire asked.

"It's a religious ritual to get rid of demons, ghost, entities, anything supernatural." Raven explained. "And while that would work, Beast Boy, we would need to do an Azarathian chant."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"You really want me to disappear with that thing? It's still a part of me, we need to be separated, or it needs to go back in my head and we send it into the darkest part of my mind. And before you ask, it's a mental link, which is why it has my powers."

"So, option 1 is: Put that thing back in your head, then send it somewhere it can't get out. And option 2 is: we separate your mental link a get rid of that thing for good?"

"Yeah, but option 1 there's a good chance it'll be back in another few years, and option 2 could be fatal, for both me and that thing."

"I say option 1." Beast Boy said.

"I think option 2 would be better." Robin said.

"No way dude! I won't risk Rae's life for something this stupid!"

"But if it keeps coming back, it will be stronger each time!"

"I don't care! So unless we can throw it into another dimension without it coming back, or losing Raven, option 1!"

"Robin's right, Beast Boy." Raven said.

"But Raven-"

"If it makes you feel better, the chance of me being killed are almost 10-40%, if it's preformed right. But if someone messed it up, it could go horribly wrong and the chance increases by 80%."

Beast Boy stayed quiet.

"What do we need, Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"For the separation, a symbol of the devil and a symbol of god."

"So, a hatched and a cross?"

"Yep."

"What about the exorcism?"

"Holy water, a cross for each of us, ash of a sage, and my book on exorcism."

"Can't we use a regular bible?"

"It wouldn't work, this demon is, literally, the spawn of the devil. There is a difference I don't quite understand. Look just go find that thing! I'll stay here and find the book."

"What do we do when we find her?" Robin asked.

"Track it, distract it, lead it into the forest, I don't really care, just find it, then tell me where it is!"

"On it. Titans MOVE!"

The four Titans where off and Raven proceeded to look through the rubble to find her book.

"Hey, Rae."

Raven turned to face herself, but clad in black with two red eyes, and a book in hand. The book she needed.

"Looking for this?"

"How did-?"

"Black magic, dear. Gotta love that dragon guy."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm hurt Raven. Why would you want to get rid of me? You're no goodie girl, yourself."

"No but you're the esensts of evil!"

"...Y'know. I don't take _kindly_ to insults!" The Demon tossed to book into the water surrounding the tower. "Oops."

Raven stared at water, before feeling a sharp pain in her head and passing out.

"Pathetic. Let's see if your friends are as gulable as I think."

The Demon took off her black cloak and took Raven blue one, changing her eyes to match that of the empath. For good measure, she put the black cloak around Raven.

"Perfect. Now to find those losers... Oh wait. Gotta talk like Raven." It cleared it's throat a few times. "I hate everything... a bit to high." It did it again. "I'm Raven, leave me alone... perfection! Oh wait, miss no fun... whatever."

The Demon looked to Raven again.

"I'll tell your friends you said 'bye'."


	10. Chapter 10

Happy stared at the knocked out Raven, poking her with a stick to make sure she was alive. Raven groaned, and Rude took the stick and poked her harder.

"Ow! What are you do-"

"GAH! IT'S ALIVE!" Happy said, starting to fire pink energy at it.

"AHH! STOP! HAPPY!" Raven screamed, now dogging the pink bolt. "IT'S ME RAVEN!"

"Raven doesn't wear black!"

"Wha..." Raven looked at her now black cloak. "Ugh, you idiot... Rude, help!"

"...Prove your Raven. Tell us something only Raven would know." The Orange emotion said.

"Okay, uh, what?"

"Who entered our mind and helped you defeat Rage?"

"Beast Boy and Cyborg entered my mind."

"COINCIDENCE!" Rage shouted. "WHAT'S THE SQUARE ROOT OF 100 * 18 / 20 + 8 * 7 - 34?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the red emotion.

"...What?"

"How is anyone supposed to know that?" Bravery questioned.

"20.39." Knowledge said.

"Okay, well, maybe brainiack over here..."

"She's clearly Raven."

"How do you know?"

"Saliva comes out of the side of her mouth when she thinks to hard, any demon could have gotten it quick."

The others looked at Raven, who was staring into space with drool coming from the corner of her mouth. Lust snorted.

"Isn't _that_ attractive..."

"It's not her fault..." Timid muttered. "Thinking can be hard, sometimes."

"Right, because I'm gonna listen to a chicken."

"I'm not a chicken."

Lust snapped her fingers, which did turn Timid into a, literal, chicken.

"Now you are."

"That was not cool!" Rage said, picking up the chicken Timid. "Put Timid back!"

"Pff, no way. I like her better this way."

"Listen, you little runt!" She said, now right in the periwinkle emotion's face. "You _will_ change T back, you _will_ apologize, or _I_ will send you off this Godless land!"

"Or, and this is a thought, I _don't_ change her back, I _don't_ apologize, and _you_ use some mouthwash."

"I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WO-"

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Raven screamed. "LUST, CHANGE TIMID BACK!"

Out of fear, she did so, Timid's sudden weight caused Rage to fall on her back, with Timid on top.

"Thank you. Knowledge, please tell me you remember the spell for a mind separation."

"I should have a book somewhere, what abou-"

"It's about six feet under the water."

"...You gave it Aqua-lad?" Rude asked, meaning for it to be a joke, but got cricket noises in response. "Screw all of you, that was funny."

"Look, just let me explain..."

* * *

"Seriously, how hard is it to find a demon in black?" Cyborg asked. "B, you gettin' a sent?"

"Um... sorry dude. No luck." Beast Boy said. "Let's just be happy that thing isn't pissed off. I mean, Rae get's _seriously_ rage-y when she's really mad, just imagine a demon!"

The Demon glared at the green boy, though neither boy noticed. _"Remember, be like Raven."_ It reminded itself. It walked up the duo of boys.

"Hey guys." It said, voice sounding more like Raven's than even Raven could do.

"Raven, you find your book?" Cyborg asked.

"No, I think it got destroyed."

"Aw man! Now how are we supposed to stop that thing?!"

"I wouldn't know." 'Raven' shrugged, and Beast Boy noted a tiny smile on her face, though it was barley visible. "Not much else we can do but put it back in my head, and hope for the... best."

"Hey, 'Raven'," Beast Boy started. "what would happen if you were to go into the Demon's mind?"

'Raven' got caught guard. "Uh, well, it would... uh... cause..." It actually didn't know if something bad would happen or not. Bad being It got killed in the proses. "...I haven't really, uh, read about that..."

Beast Boy looked 'Raven' up and down. Something didn't sit right in his stomach about her. The real Raven would know the answer to this. When he looked into this Raven's eyes, they had no soul. Even the Beast inside him, with it's pea sized brain, could tell.

This was not Raven.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAd to Repost the chapter. XP**

* * *

"Sooo... the Demon looks like you?" Rude asked. "Why would it want to do that?"

"Will you shut up already." Bravery said. "You aren't funny. You're worst than Beast Boy!"

"Leave Rude alone!" Lust yelled.

"Back off, sleezy!" Cold yelled.

"Cold, just go back to not talking!" Love said.

"Love, don't yell at Cold." Happy interfered.

"You stay outta this, pinky!" Rude yelled.

"Please stop yelling..." Timid muttered.

"_**SHUT UP, TIMID!**_" The emotions yelled, making her shrink behind Raven.

The emoticlones (Well, not Timid and Rage) started fighting, and Raven face-palmed. This was going no where, Timid was hidden behind Raven, and Rage was ready to blow up. This either ended in a horrible explosion of emotions, or a Rage Bomb going off.

"Hey!" Rage started to yell. "HEY! _HEY!_ For Azar's sake... _**SHUT UP!**_"

Once again, the emoticlones stopped and looked.

Rage, trying not to keep yelling, took a deep sigh. "We don't get out of this, if we can't work as a... team."

They hesitated, but nodded. Timid and Raven just sat and watched Rage take leadership.

"Knowledge, try and find that separation spell, and the Azarathian exorcism, too. If and when you find it, give it to me. Until then, if any of you know someone here you can't talk to without starting a fight, either don't talk or try to work things out. Brave, Happy, go with Knowledge and help her find find the book. Raven, you need to wake up before that thing ends up controlling your little boyfriend. And Timid, I need to talk to you."

The emoticlones nodded, and The trio who were getting the books set off, Raven fallowing, as they were going the same direction. Timid walked over to Rage, though the red emotion still wasn't forgiven, she thought that she might as well hear her out.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Timid asked.

"Yeah. It's about the stuff I said, calling you annoying and all..."

"I think you made all of that clear."

"No! I just... I didn't mean it. God I suck at doing things like this. Do you think you can forgive me?"

"I could, if you say the two words you've never said."

"'Thank you'?"

"No. 'I'm sorry'."

Rage hesitated. "I... um... I'm..." She looked at Timid, who had her head tilted to one side, then mutter "I'm... srmmy."

"Pardon?"

"I'm srry..."

"Once more?"

"Timid, I'm sorry."

"...Foooorrr?"

"For calling you useless."

"Aaaaand?"

"And annoying."

"What else?"

"Saying I wouldn't miss you..."

After a sound of silence, Rage looked at Timid, who was fighting back a laugh.

"What so funny?" Rage asked.

"I just realized when you yelled at me you said 'that won't make the cake'. It's kind of a funny thing to say..."

"I guess."

"And I forgive you."

"Awesome!"

"And don't kill me for this." Timid then hugged Rage, feeling the red emotion tense. "As Happy would say, forgiveness hug."

"You're hugging me, Timid."

"I realize that."

"You're still hugging me, Timid."

"Again, I know."

"Why are you still hugging me?"

"... Because... You're... vary soft?"

"...How so?"

"Like... um... a pillow? Or teddy bear? It's comforting, is all."

"... Thanks for that, now let go. It's awkward and I'm getting a bit claustrophobic."

"Sorry." The grey emotion let go.

* * *

**A/N: HURAH! Forgiveness amoungst emotions!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well, last chapter there was no progression with either Raven or her friends. So let's see some progression! I might just make this chapter long and end the story at... 12 chapters...? (I lost track :P) And then just continue with the others I have going.**

**Have I done a disclaimer? If not I don't own Teen Titans (I also don't want my ass sued[Just as well, where will I get a lawyer? I mean, who's gonna listen to a teenager?] XP)**

* * *

"Ugh... Jesus, what happened?" Raven moaned, sitting up and rubbing her head. "Oh yeah..."

_"Well don't just sit there, dumby!" Rude yelled. "Get off your lazy butt!"_

_"You're one to talk." Love muttered, causing Lust to giggle._

_"Shut up."_

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I agree with Rude, shut up guys."

_"Yeah! Chalk one up for the orange brothers and sisters!"_

"That goes for you, too."

_"Damn it."_

Raven smiled. Happy that her emotions weren't throwing a fit or arguing with her. Noting the black cloak, she took it off (not wanting to be mis-taken for the Demon), leaving her in her leotard.

_"Ahh! We're exposed to the elements!" Timid cried._

_"No, just Raven." Lust corrected. "We still have our cloaks on... Buuut I can change that."_

"Timid, I'm not gonna die from being just in my leotard." Raven said.

_"What about germs?!"_

_"...Okay, now you're just being paranoid." Rude said. "No one's gonna die!"_

"Again, I agree with Rude. Calm down Timid."

The emotions seemed to calm down quicker than they normally did. _"I guess Rage's speech really has them going..."_ She thought, floating through the city. _"Now if I was was a Demon going after my friends... who would I go for first... BEAST BOY!"_

* * *

"Where could that stupid Demon be?" Beast boy said.

It took 'Raven' everything not to kill him. Gritting her teeth, and clenching her fists so tight they almost drew blood from her hands. _"Once they kill Raven, you get your shot."_ She kept reminding herself.

"Yo Rae! Can't you track the thing?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't call me Rae!" 'Raven' said, letting the voice slip for a second at the end.

"I thought you came to terms with the 'Raven, Rae' rashio." Beast Boy said. "And what's with that demonic vo-"

"Slip of the toung!" She defended.

"Slip _this_ ass-hole!" (Guess who!) Someone said, encasing the Demon in dark energy. (Give up?) "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!"

"AHH!" The Demon yelled, getting smacked into the ground. "OW! NOT COOL!"

Raven landed beside her.

"Whoa, you ditched my cloak on that island?" The demon asked. "That's not cool, bra."

"Bra?"

"I have spent twenty minutes with your boyfriend, and already I talk like him. What is my life coming to?"

"It'll soon be nothin-AHH!"

Cyborg had blasted the actual Raven, and the Demon laughed. _"This guy is a real idiot!"_ She thought, watching Raven stand from the pavement.

"What the hell?! I think you just broke my arm, Cyborg!" Raven yelled, rubbing her four-arm, then realized the problem. "You can't be serious... Cyborg, I'm Raven!"

"Don't listen to her!" The Demon yelled, standing. "It's obviously lying! I'm Raven!"

"Who are you calling 'it', you prick!"

"Come at me, see what happens!"

And like that the two Ravens started wrestling, until the sound of a gun was heard. The two turned their heads, seeing Beast Boy with a pistol in his hands. The two Ravens stood, the blue cape no longer on the Demon, so they were identical.

"Beast Boy! Shoot her!" They said at the same time. "No her! I'm Raven! No I am! Stop saying what I'm saying when I say it! Stop! I'm Raven! No I-"

"SHUT UP!" Beast Boy yelled. "How about a test? I ask you five questions only Raven would know."

"Okay." They said.

"Question 1: Why are you always locked in your room?"

Raven stared in thought.

"I'll blow up the tower if I feel to much, so I lock myself away to prevent that." The Demon answered.

"Correct. Question 2: Why is Dr. Light afraid of you?"

"Because I dragged him under my cloak when I was three times my normal size!"

Raven stared, mouth agape. How did that Demon know these things?

"Right. Question 3: Have you ever had Tofu?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Raven asked.

"I'll ask the questions!"

"No." The Demon smirked.

"Right. Question 4: What's your favorite song?"

Raven scratched the back of her head.

"The Drug in me is You, by Falling in Revers."

"Right."

"Oh come ON!" Raven yelled. "How do you know these things?!"

"Cause I'm Raven." The Demon said.

"I'd be nervous, if I were you." Beast Boy said, as he was now right in front of them. "Final question: What's my real first name?"

"...It's not Beast?" The Demon asked nervously.

"It's... um... oh God I can't remember!" Raven yelled. "C'mon Beast Boy! You know it's me!"

"Answer the God damn question!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven flinched. She could feel Timid take over, shrinking at the harsh tone. She closed her eyes and thought.

Beast Boy looked between the two Ravens. The one grinding her teeth as she thought, then to the one that had her eyes shut tight. The one that had her eyes shut opened them. Then did something the Demon would never have thought to do. Raven kissed him. After she pulled away, Beast Boy had a stupid grin.

"Yep, you're Raven!" He said.

"Thanks, now shoot that thing!" Raven yelled, pointing the Demon, who let out a screech of anger. "Oh shit!"

"RUN!" Beast Boy yelled.

And they did, separating. The Demon grew, picking up Raven's cloak and turning it a nightmarish black. It would kill the others later, at the moment, it wanted Raven.

Raven. Nothing scared this girl, well almost nothing. The Demon chasing her threw the ruins of Jump City did. She just had to keep running, or, flying, in her case. She looked back, and a shadow hand grabbed her, pulling her down. A figure emerged from the shadow, one about half a foot taller than Raven, cloak the same nightmare black as the hand, eyes burning with black fire, hair was no different.

"This is..."

"Deja-vu?" The Demon asked.

"Yeah..."

"Then you know what happens next. As much as I'd love to have you suffer before I kill you, I have no time." It pulled a knife from it's cloak. "So I'll make it quick."

Raven squirmed around. This was _not_ happening. She was dreaming again! That's it! It was a dream! The knife came down, causing pain in her chest, a gun shot was heard.

"RAVEN!"

_"Beast Boy..."_

* * *

**A/N: Ooooo! Am I cruel enough for a cliffhanger? YES I AM! Am I cruel enough to have Raven killed? ...Maybe!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: LAST CHAPTER! X^P**

* * *

Raven shot up. Looking around, she realized she was in a hospital. A ligament hospital. Beast Boy asleep next to her. Smiling at the sight, she nudged him.

"Five more minutes..." He groaned.

"Get up."

"Huh?" His eyes shot open. "RAVEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"Yeah. My chest kind hurts, though."

"Don't blame me! I just shot the thing!"

"I know _who_ stabbed me, stupid! But where is she... it."

"Well, Aqua-lad found us and he gave us your book of spells. He said he found it in the ocean. We found that separation spell, and the exorcism thing. That little Demon's with her father, probably dead, but with her father."

"Oh, how long was I out, exactly?"

"Two weeks, three and a half days, five hours, twenty minutes, and forty-three seconds."

"That's oddly accurate."

"I've been keeping track. Let's go back to the tower, you must be starving."

"You bet, I could eat Starfire's Pudding of Sadness right now!"

"That'll bit you in the butt later, you know."

"Not if I jinx it!" She covered her mouth at the sudden happy outburst. "Goddamn it Happy..."

"Nothing exploded at least."

* * *

"Geeze Rae, I knew you were hungry but..." Cy almost laughed at the way Raven was shoving the pizza in her mouth. "Slow down."

"I'm fooooo hungy, touuuu!"Raven whined, mouth full. "Dwo weeks wif o fod lef meh starfing! An fired, doo!"

(Translation: I'm sooooo hungry though! Two weeks with no food left me starving! And tired, too!)

"Tired?" Robin questioned. "You were out for almost two weeks!"

"...Whaf's yur foint?"

(Translation: What's your point?)

"Dude, coma's aren't rem sleep."

Raven nodded, finally swallowing the slice and wiping her face.

"With the Demon defeated, Raven can now show the emotions, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yes Star, and Raven's gonna need to get used to it, too." Cyborg said.

"Yeah. I wonder what they'll do now that they can be free to run around in my head like idiots." Raven wounder out-loud.

_"Right now, we wouldn't mind some sleep." Rude yawned, her laziness kicking in. "Rage and Timid are already out, cuddling like little puppies."_

_"At least things can be back to normal." Happy said. "As normal as things can be."_

"Wait Raven. Um, before you go to sleep, I need to ask you something." Beast Boy said. "I know this probably isn't the... best time to ask, but it's better than any. N-not that this isn't the perfect time-"

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"Okay, okay, I can do this. Um, Raven... I... um you really mean a lot to me Raven, and I know two years isn't that long to be dating, and this may seem like to much to fast, especially after what happened and everything but..." He got on one knee and produced a small ring. It had a silver band with a black jewel on it. "Raven Rachel Roth... will you marry me?"

_"HOLY SHIZ!" Love screamed in Raven's head. "YES!"_

"I... Beast Boy... Yes! Of course!"

Beast Boy let out the biggest smile ever. And the two lovers hugged. Raven's emotions cheered (Timid and Rage had been woken up by Love). The other Titans smiled, everyone was happy for them. They will always have each other.

And nothing could tear them apart.

_The End_

* * *

**A/N: In a word: CLICHE! I really hope I did the whole proposal part right. I'm not big on giant speeches before someone does that, so I made it short and sweet. I stressed writing it for some reason I'll probably never find out. Any who HAPPY ENDINGS FOR ALL!**

**Thank you reviewers, you all rock! Hope you liked this, and check out my other stories if ya like.**

**Until the next one!**


	14. ALTERNATE ENDING (SAD)

Raven squirmed around. This was not happening. She was dreaming again! That's it! It was a dream! The knife came down, causing pain in her chest, a gun shot was heard. And then Raven saw black.

_"Welp, goodbye world." All the emoticlones muttered, before dissolving._

"RAVEN!"

"Oh shit, Beast Boy!" The Demon yelled, staring at the dead girl in her hands. "Thanks for that that you stupi-"

*BANG* The Demon dropped to the pavement, then seemed to disappear. Beast Boy walked up and knelt down the body of his beloved, her eyes closed. The Titans came and witnessed the sight of Raven, blood dripping from her head, from a gun-shot wound, and from her chest, where the knife still lay. Beast Boy cried, hugging the lifeless body, Starfire turned from the scene, hugging Robin, whom has a solom look, as did Cyborg. The four Titans mourned their fallen friend, and for Beast Boy, girlfriend.

_"That was another option..."_ Robin thought.

* * *

The next week was Raven's funeral. Friends and some old foe, such as Jinx, came and mourned the fallen Titan. Beast Boy stayed long after the rest had gone, just sitting by the head stone, reading it over and over.

_R.I.P._

_Raven R. Roth_

_1994 - 2014_

_Here lies Raven, beloved heroine, friend, and daughter._

_May her soul rest in peace._

* * *

A month passed, BB still visited the grave. Today he found a baby raven perched on it, when the raven didn't leave the headstone, Beast Boy left. That night, the same raven had appeared in Raven's old room while Beast Boy was in there, oddly enough, meditating. It fallowed him around for two days before he gave it a name.

He called the bird Rachel, for that had been Raven's middle name.

* * *

**A/N: Had to do it. Don't know why, but I had to!**


End file.
